Ribbon Traps
by Bordeaux
Summary: Basch observes as, for once in his life, Balthier becomes seduced by someone who wasn't even trying. First in a series of oneshots tentative. BalthierPenelo weird pairing? Ah well, I suppose I have weird tastes.


Disclaimer: I own nothing

Ribbon Traps

Basch watched the party from the back as they rested. He was happy to see Lady Ashe laughed at something that Vaan said. To some extent, he felt equally responsible toward both of them. He'd failed both of them, unable to protect father and brother. Now, however, he was glad that they all traveled in harmony.

His eyes shifted to the blond orphan girl. He smiled. As she'd said, she is indeed tougher than she looks. Sure, he still felt a bit over-protective toward the petite girl – it is in his nature. However, she'd proved that she could more than hold her own in battle. Physically, she was strong and served as a useful ally and emotionally, she was inquisitive and caring. As someone who'd lost her family to a power struggle war, she was incredibly well adjusted. Even the viera, who usually frightened others with her intensity and natural grace, was nearly uncharacteristically friendly towards her with an incredible patience and personally tutored her in the ways of magic.

Another figure caught his eye – the sky pirate as he headed to where Penelo and Fran were currently discussing the fundamentals of Mist. Basch liked the guy well enough. After all, it was because of him that he was able to stay with Vaan and the group, which led to her reunion with Lady Ashe and the opportunity to redeem himself. He became uneasy, however, when he saw the girl blush when he casually slung his arm around her petite shoulders.

Sure, Basch had been young once and knew how men thought. He tightened his grip on his sword as though he were getting ready to slay a hyena on the Ozmone Plains. He wondered briefly. He supposed that the comparison was more than fitting. Around the ladies, Balthier was pretty much a wolf, and he hardly even tried to hide behind sheep clothing. He just pounced. Well, he'd better not be doing any "pouncing" around the innocent girl or he'll have plenty of people to answer to.

Balthier now had his paws – hands – in Penelo's golden strands from the braids he'd undone and her blush deepened. He could see the suave pirate work his own sort of magic and Basch frowned. When he'd been in court, he'd seen plenty of this behavior and he did not like the indecency of it all one bit. He would much rather not have the girl delve into that sort of behavior.

He kept his eyes closely on the two and watched as the pirate began to gather her hair to the back and braid one plait rather than the two normal braids. Strands from the side that were too short fell softly around her face, which was red and hot at the attention. Basch continued to watch carefully, making sure the pirate's hands did not travel too south. He was curious to see that rather than taking an elastic that she was shyly offering to him over her shoulder, he took a ribbon from his pocket – a royal blue to match her suit – and tied the braid, leaving a delicate blue bow with two trailing tails.

"My lady, this is my gift to you for keeping my hankerchief safe." Basch could kill him. He was definitely cutting it to the edge with his silver tongued charm.

"Oh, it's-it's no problem." Ah, and she is falling right into his trap. He'll need to have a talk with Balthier about honor in a little bit. Balthier suavely waved off the thank you and bid them continue their lesson, backing away four steps until they continued without noticing his presence any longer.

Basch was about to approach him when Balthier quietly slinked one step closer, reached out, and gently took hold of one of the ribbon tails closer to him without her noticing. Fran shook her head and glanced at him for a quick second, but so quickly did she revert her eyes and attention to Penelo that the blond hardly noticed. The pirate raised the ribbon to his lip before smiling, letting go, and walking – no – swaggering away. Basch wondered, perhaps it is the wolf who has been caught in the trap of the oblivious maiden.


End file.
